pokemon Loud
by luiscario
Summary: ¡Estás en el mundo de los Pokémon! Me llamo Oak, pero me llaman profesor pokémon, este mundo está habitado por unas criaturas llamadas pokémon, la gente y los pokémon conviven ayudándose unos a otros, algunos juegan con los pokémon, otros luchan con ellos, pero aún hay muchas cosas que no sabemos, queda muchos misterios por resolver, por eso estudio a diario los pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy luiscario con un nuevo fanfic llamado Pokémon Loud: oro y plata.**

**Para empezar este fanfic está ambientado en los juegos de Pokémon oro, plata y cristal por lo que se regirá por las reglas de la segunda generación.**

**Pokémon pertenece a Nintendo y the Loud house pertenece a nickelodeon**

* * *

**Viernes, 5:30 pm: escuela de entrenadores de Primo, ciudad Malva.**

Lucy había aprendido de parte de su madre que jamás debía de sentir envidia por nadie, que había nacido por encima de la mediocridad del común, pero ahora sentía envidia de ver cómo sus demás compañeros de clase recibían abrazos y felicitaciones de sus padres mientras ella era relegada, jamás tuvo una relación muy cercana con su padre ya que esté siempre estaba trabajando y, además había desaparecido hace tres años y su madre se había encargado de mantener unido al team Rocket junto a los otros ejecutivos por lo que tampoco era muy unida a ella, ahora vivía en ciudad Malva y asistía a la escuela de entrenadores hasta su ahora graduación con lo que podía y debía comenzar su viaje junto con su zubat "fangs" para hacerse más fuerte y ocupar el asiento de su padre si no volvía.

-¡LUCY!-oyó un grito a sus espaldas justo cuando planeaba retirarse tenía que aparecer "él".

Cuando se cambió de la escuela de entrenadores de ciudad Verde a la de ciudad Malva no esperaba hacer amigos, no los necesitaba pero eso no le impidió a Lincoln "él niño variocolor" intentar hacerse su amigo y aunque consiguió volverse cercano a ella (no tanto como para saber más de lo que ella le decía sobre si misma) aún le parecía demasiado positivo para su gusto.

Lincoln era un chico apenas más alto que ella, con tres pecas en cada mejilla y lo que le daba el apodo de "él niño variocolor" era su peculiar pelo blanco, al igual que ella él llevaba un pokémon consigo su eevee "brush" (cómo si tener un color de pelo raro no fuera suficiente).

-*suspiro* ¿Qué necesitas Lincoln?-pregunto con su típico tono sin emociones y Lincoln solo sonrió.

-Pues cómo estás tan sola quería saber ¿Si querías acompañarnos, a mi mamá, mis tíos y a mí a comer por la graduación?-se sintió bastante halagada con esta invitación, la señora Lyra era una fantástica cocinera para no dedicarse a eso cómo ofició.

A las espaldas de Lincoln vio los que eran sus únicos familiares conocidos.

En primer lugar estaba la madre de Lincoln: Lyra es una mujer alta de pelo castaño oscuro que le llega hasta las pantorrillas, habitualmente la ve maquillada con sombras moradas pero ahora también lleva un labial rosa, a su lado están su clefable hembra y su marowak macho.

En segundo lugar estaba su tío: Lemy un hombre de estatura media y pelo castaño oscuro, normalmente luce cómo un vago mediante aseado pero ahora está más limpio de lo habitual, a su lado están su raichu macho y su farfetch'd también macho.

En tercer y último lugar estaba su tía: Lacy siendo está una mujer de medio-baja estatura de pelo castaño claro y, aunque normalmente no la ve maquillada ahora solo lleva un labial rosa y está acompañada por su flareon macho y su hitmonchan macho.

-No quiero ser una molestia *suspiro*-estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Lincoln le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Tú no eres una molestia, Lucy-su madre (la de ella) no era muy cariñosa antes de la inesperada desaparición de su padre y siempre que la veía la criticaba incluso cuando parecía hacer las cosas bien. Vio los ojos esmeraldas de Lincoln y solo asintió dejándose llevar por la primera persona fuera y dentro del team rocket que le mostró una sonrisa si malicia.

* * *

**Viernes, 7:50 pm: ruinas alfa.**

Se fue de casa de Lincoln con el estómago lleno y la sensación de que su madre podría reprenderla por haber sucumbido la mirada de un chico y la comida de una madre amorosa pero ahora tenía que descansar para empezar su viaje con su primera misión antes de enfrentar al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad: investigar las ruinas alfa.

Son unas ruinas antiguas donde hay salas con símbolos misteriosos escritos en sus paredes.

Por lo que fue directamente por la ruta 36, por la zona había un lago en donde vio a un totodile que parecía desanimado trató de ignorarlo pero no pudo así que se acercó y le dio un caramelo furia, dárselo es un decir en cuánto vio que lo que le iba a dar era comestible se adelantó y le mordió la mano, Lucy siguió su camino con la mano vendada y un pokémon más en su equipo.

Entro a la sala en el que se centraban todas las investigaciones, la habitación estaba decorada con extraños símbolos parecidos a letras y un extraño rompecabezas junto a un acertijo.

["Un Pokémon que se oculta en el mar.

Con sus ojos explora la zona."]

Estuvo pensándolo un rato y tratando de encontrar sentido pero no era capaz hasta que poniendo las piezas que parecían forma el borde de la figura lo demás fue lógica

_Click_

Bajo de ella se abrió un hueco y por acción de la gravedad cayo a una sala inferior que daba una sensación de estar siendo observada, camino hasta que se encontró con un pokémon negro con un solo ojo y cuya figura parecía emular una letra K, lo atrapó sin mucho esfuerzo.

_Unown, pokémon símbolo. Su cuerpo fino y plano aparece siempre en los muros. Su forma parece tener algún significado._

Fue lo que indicó la pokédex que le entregaron en la graduación junto a Lincoln por ser los promedios más altos, siguió buscando una salida y se encontró según su pokédex con otro unown pero este tenía forma de "D" lo atrapó igual y no hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de su pokédex a pesar de que el pokémon que capturó era distinto, lo bueno fue encontrar una salida y comunicarle a su madre el extraño sitio que no parecía ser más un enigma sin mucho potencial para el real rocket.

* * *

**Viernes, 8:15 pm: casa de Lincoln, ciudad Malva.**

Lincoln por su parte estaba ayudando a limpiar después de la pequeña fiesta, recogiendo la basura.

-Valla, vaya hoy sí te luciste Lyra-oyó decir a su tía Lacy mientras ayudaba a su madre con los platos, Lyra solo se apeno.

-Lo que a mí más me sorprende es que él enclenque trajo a su novia-Lemy siempre se refería a Lincoln cómo "enclenque " o "enano" pero su pequeña frase ocasionó que Lyra le arrojé el sartén que la recién acababa de lavar.

-Ups, se me resbaló-nadie le creyo, Lacy sólo miraba la escena con gracia mientras notaba el tono rojo que había adquirido Lincoln pero se quedó callada.

La torre bellsprout es una construcción que se encuentra a las afueras de ciudad Malva y está habilitada por sabios, aún lado de la torre había un pequeño lago en el cual vio una canastilla con una pokeball.

_Cyndaquil, pokémon ratón fuego. Es tímido, y siempre se enrosca como una pelota. Si es atacado, enciende su lomo para protegerse._

Al sacarlo de la pokeball el pobre estaba completamente desanimado, no fue difícil deducir que su entrenador lo había abandonado.

-Oye no te preocupes ¿Quieres formar parte de mi equipo?-el pequeño pokémon lo miro asombrado-prometo que no te abandonaré y que nos haremos más fuertes ¿Qué te parece?- le ofreció una de sus propias pokeball y cyndaquil se metió la ella con gusto y mientras continuaban su camino a la torre bellsprout la antigua pokeball de "rocket" (cyndaquil) fue arrastrada hacía el interior del lago.

* * *

**Viernes, 9:20 pm: torre bellsprout, ciudad Malva.**

Ya era de noche cuando se acercó a la torre bellsprout para entrenar un poco a fangs y jaws (totodile), uno diría que ir a un lugar lleno a más no poder de pokémon tipo planta con un tipo agua era una locura pero no le importaba, Lucy iba a ser la entrenadora más fuerte aún con la desventaja de tipos.

Por supuesto no fué un camino fácil pero usando a fangs que por ser tipo veneno/volador los ataques tipo planta no le hacían más que cosquillas y llevando suficientes pociones pudo lograrlo hasta que un gastly salvaje bloqueo su camino.

Inmediata saco a fangs, jaws no podía hacer nada por solo tener ataques tipo normal.

-Fangs usa supersónico-fangs soltó un agudo chillido que confundió al gastly salvaje y le impidió atacar-ve pokeball-la pokeball se sacudió tres veces hasta que gastly no pudo salir.

_Gastly, pokémon gas. Su delgado cuerpo está hecho de gas. Puede envolver a un oponente de cualquier tamaño hasta ahogarlo._

Con mist (gastly) en el equipo fue más fácil ya que podía dormir con hipnosis y paralizar con lengüetazo lo que significó llegar hasta él pensador.

-¡Encantado de verte por aquí! torre bellsprout es un lugar de entrenamiento, la gente y los pokémon evalúan sus vínculos para construir juntos un futuro mejor, yo soy la prueba final, ¡déjame evaluar tus vínculos con los pokémon!-él pensador saco a su bellsprout y ella a mist.

-Mist usa hipnosis-los ojo de mist brillaron en un color azul/morado y cuando los ojos del bellsprout enemigo también lo hicieron este quedó dormido como un tronco e ignoró al pensador que intentaba darle órdenes para despertarlo-todavía no acabamos, mist usa lengüetazo una y otra vez-mist repitió el movimiento una y otra vez hasta que el bellsprout enemigo cayo debilitado, él pensador no dijo nada en su lugar saco a su hoothoot y Lucy cambio a mist por jaws.

-Jaws usa arañazo-el pokémon fauces ataco usando sus garras que el hoothoot enemigo respondió con placaje-usa arañazo una vez más-el pokémon búho recibió el ataque pero en vez de responder con otro placaje uso hipnosis pero falló-arañazo otra vez-nuevamente el hoothoot enemigo respondió con gruñido lo que molesto a Lucy-arañazo con todas tus fuerzas-Jaws movió sus garras de forma frenética a hoothoot y lo debilitó, nuevamente sin decir nada él pensador retiró a su hoothoot y sacó a su último pokémon bellsprout y Lucy cambio a jaws por fangs.

-Empieza con supersónico-fangs soltó un agudo chillido que confundió al bellsprout enemigo pero no le impidió usar desarrollo-¡no importa lo que pasé ganaré! Fangs usa mordisco-el pokémon murciélago encajó sus pequeños colmillos en su oponente y esté retrocedió-¡no pares de usar mordisco!-fangs siguió las órdenes de su entrenadora y no paro de morder a su enemigo hasta que por fin cayo debilitado.

-Señorita su técnica es increíble pero no debería usar a sus pokémon como si fueran máquinas de guerra, tú y tus Pokémon no deberíais tener problemas con este movimiento, toma esta MO, es destello, destello ilumina hasta el lugar más oscuro. ¡Ojalá aprendas y madures con tu viaje!-Lucy antes de retirarse hizo una mueca, desde siempre le habían dicho que se rodeará de personas y pokémon poderosos, que deseché a los débiles cuando ya nos los ocupé y eso es lo que hará.

* * *

**Sábado, 12:00 pm: gimnasio pokémon, cuidad Malva**

Cómo cualquier gimnasio que se respete tiene un par de entrenadores para probar que el aspirante sea digno de enfrentar al líder del gimnasio algo que Lincoln paso sin muchos problemas gracias al buen nivel de brush y al ataque ascuas de rocket pudo llegar hasta Pegaso, un joven adulto de pelo azul con ropa tradicional.

-¡Soy Pegaso, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Malva! dicen que una descarga eléctrica puede dejar fuera de combate a los pokémon voladores, ¡no permitiré que se burlen así de ellos! ¡Yo te enseñaré el auténtico poder de los magníficos pokémon pájaro!-dijo de manera enérgica de su lado del campo mientras en medio del campo, banda derecha se encontraban Lyra, Lacy y Lemy cómo espectadores.

El primer pokémon de ambos fue el pidgey de Pegaso y brush de Lincoln, ambos empezaron con placaje pero de brush que tenía más fuerza. El siguiente pokémon de ambos fueron pidgeotto y rocket que empezaron con tornado y placaje respectivamente pero pidgeotto era más resistente pero con otro tornado pero Lincoln ordeno usar ascuas que fue más efectiva pero Pegaso no se rendiría y le ordenaría a pidgeotto usar bofetón lodo que sería súper efectivo pero no evito que rocket acertara otro ascuas que debilito a pidgeotto.

-¡Maldición! Los queridos pokémon de mi padre... ¡muy bien! toma esto, es la medalla céfiro oficial de la liga pokémon-ambos se acercaron al cetro del campo para que el líder de gimnasio haga los trámites pertinentes cómo la entrega de la medalla-deberías probar tus habilidades en otros Gimnasios, ¡Yo seguiré entrenándome para ser el maestro de los tipo volador!-una vez entregada la medalla Lincoln y su familia con él recibiendo ese ánimo y prometiendo volver para una revancha.

Una vez Lincoln reviso que su equipaje y Lyra con su autorización de madre, Lacy solo miraba divertida y Lemy parecía tan molesto cómo ese amigo que ve a otro usar una y otra vez el poké recreo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Han estado asi dos horas!-Lemy ya estaba harto de ver cómo su hermana y su sobrino retrasaban algo que él veía inevitable.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema Lemy?!-Lyra se encontraba apenada y molesta por lo dicho por su hermano-¡estoy haciendo más de lo que mamá hiso por nosotros!-Lacy no pudo evitar notar cómo Lemy y Lyra se tensaban por la mención de la madre de ambos.

-¡Entonces esto se trata de mamá y tú!, ¡se trata de una competencia de quien es mejor!-ambos se acercaron a un más e incluso parecía que iban a pelear.

Lyra y Lemy habían nacido en ciudad Plateada en la región Kanto, se podían considerar medios hermanos ya que su madre había tenido múltiples parejas a lo largo de su vida y eso sumado a la crianza poco estricta hizo que Lyra sintiese que debía dar el ejemplo y criar a su hermano menor que se vio fuertemente influenciado por su madre y su estilo de vida.

Lacy había nacido en ciudad Azulona criada por su madre quien la había entrenado para ser una gran entrenadora aparte le había enseñado todo tipo de forma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella conoció a Lyra y Lemy en su propio viaje para ser la mejor, considerando a Lyra cómo su mejor amiga y tuvo una relación amorosa con Lemy pero no duro mucho, Lacy estaba consiente que Lyra tenía un complejo de madre pero no le parecía importante ya que siempre había sido su soporte.

Las visitas de Luna a Lincoln fueron muy contadas dado a la relación entre Lyra y ella, pero al igual que a Lemy Lincoln admiraba a su abuela adoptiva y aunque su madre trate de negarlo, ella usa los mismos métodos que usaba cuando tenía que ser estricta y jamás había conseguido ganarle. Luna era una especialista en el tipo veneno.

-¡Mi tío Lemy tiene razón!-el grito de Lincoln consiguió centrar la atención en él, su madre con una expresión de incredulidad y Lemy pasa de una expresión incrédula a una confiada-Mamá estamos frenando algo que ambos sabemos que es inevitable-Lincoln se pondría entre su madre y su tío, y tomando su equipaje se despediría de su familia y salía de su casa a la ruta 32.

* * *

**En una de las primeras versiones de este fanfic fue que Lana fuera la madre de Lincoln y Lizzy, en esta versión Lana sería una especialista del tipo tierra y también estaría Lola cómo tía y Leia cómo prima, en esta versión vivirían en pueblo Primavera. No pude decidirme en cuál sería la especialización de Lola.**

**En la siguiente versión Lincoln estaría en un orfanato con la mayoría de sus hermanas con pokémon que evolucionan con piedra, para el conflicto de en qué evolucionaria a eevee.**

**En la tercera versión Lincoln ya viviría en ciudad Malva y Lyra sería la madre de Lincoln a parte tendría a dos tías y un tío que se especializarían siendo Lyra especialista en tipo planta, Leia en el tipo fuego, Lulú en el tipo agua y Lemy tipo eléctrico, en esta versión fue en la que me decidí que Lincoln asistiera a la escuela de entrenadores. Se mantiene el conflicto de en qué evolucionar a eevee.**

**En esta versión ya no hay tanta especialización si no que los equipos son random y cada uno de los miembros de la familia representan un juego de la primera generación: Lyra es pokémon Verde, Lacy es pokémon Rojo y Lemy es pokémon Amarillo.**

**El motivo de que Lyra y Lemy hayan nacido en ciudad Plateada es que está justo en medio de donde se obtienen tanto a pikachu en el bosque Verde y a clefairy en el monte Moon. Lo mismo para Lacy ya que ciudad Azulona es el único lugar en la primera generación en el que se obtiene a eevee.**

**También el motivo de los otros pokemon es la obtención y la personalidad de ellos: **

**Lyra tiene a marowak un pokemon que se encuentra atrapándolo salvaje que tiene que ver con su temperamento paciente. **

**Lemy tiene a farfetch´d que se obtiene intercambiándolo por un spearow que tiene que ver que no es alguien muy listo. **

**Lacy tiene a hitmonchan que te lo dan en el dojo de ciudad Azafrán después de pelear con todos que tiene que ver con su temperamento agresivo y su educación siendo entrenada por su madre.**

**Lincoln, Lucy y Clyde también representan a los juegos pokémon oro (Lincoln), pokémon plata (Lucy) y pokémon cristal (Clyde).**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola soy luiscario con un nuevo fanfic llamado Pokémon Loud: oro y plata.**

**Este fanfic está ambientado en los juegos de Pokémon oro, plata y cristal por lo que se regirá por las reglas de la segunda generación.**

**Pokémon pertenece a Nintendo y the Loud house pertenece a nickelodeon**

**J0nas Nagera: Gracias, para mí los hijos del pecado son cómo cualquier personaje del fandom velo cómo uno de esos "What if" de los comics donde puedes encontrar a personajes conocidos en partes que no corresponden, voy tratar de darle el mismo protagonismo todos los personajes principales (Lucy, Lincoln y Clyde).**

* * *

**Sábado, 3:43 pm: ruta 32**

Lincoln estaba tomando un descanso junto a sus pokémon, un nuevo miembro se había unido al equipo de este: un mareep al que nombro lightball. Rocket se notaba un poco apartado de los demás, brush comía a la derecha de Lincoln y lightball lo hacía sin importarle nada más. El tranquilo descanso fue interrumpido por un grito de auxilio, Lincoln regresaría a todos sus pokémon menos lightball que no se dejó atrapar y Lincoln se lo permitió para que lo apoyara.

Los gritos provenían de un chico que era atacado por un ekans, dicho ekans estaba enroscado en un contenedor.

-impactrueno lightball-el ataque eléctrico consiguió ahuyentar al ekans y permitiendo a Lincoln conocer a la víctima que se encontraba hecha ovillo alrededor de un contenedor.

-Gracias por eso, ¿Lincoln?-el chico agradeció apenas pudo verificar el estado del contenedor.

-¿Clyde?-Clyde era el asistente del profesor Elm que estuvo en el acto académico en el que Lincoln recibió su pokédex.

El contenedor que Clyde llevaba tenía un huevo pokémon que habían estado estudiando en el laboratorio de pueblo Primavera pero que no mostraba resultados dentro del laboratorio, el profesor decidió que debería estar en compañía de otros pokémon para eclosionar y mando a Clyde a viajar para comprobar la hipótesis.

-¿Cómo has estado viejo?-Lincoln le paso a Clyde una baya antídoto y una poción para chikorita ya que aparentemente Clyde los había gastado en el viaje de pueblo Primavera a la ruta 32. Lincoln rio un poco por una de las reglas que su madre le impuso, de todo lo que creas necesario compra la mitad.

-Nada bien, quería ir a las ruinas alfa pero ese ekans me robo el contenedor del huevo-Clyde mostro que dentro del contenedor había un huevo con triángulos rojos y azules.

-Vaya, tiene que ser un gran problema-la situación anterior era prueba de esto y Clyde se fue a un rincón a dibujar en el suelo con una aura azul, chikorita viendo esto ataco a Lincoln con placaje que lo derribo lo que no le importo a lightball que simplemente pastaba.

_Mareep, pokémon lana: Almacena aire en el lanudo pelaje que tiene. Así, se mantiene fresco en verano y caliente en invierno._

_Chikorita, pokémon hoja: Un dulce aroma se desprende de la hoja de su cabeza. Es dócil y le encanta absorber los rayos de sol._

* * *

**Sábado, 4:10 pm: Ruinas alfa**

Lincoln y Clyde habían decidido que irían juntos a las ruinas alfa para que Lincoln nadie pudiera robarle el huevo a Clyde y Clyde iba a poder darle algo de catedra a Lincoln sobre las ruinas.

-Los arqueólogos que las investigan las han datado en 1500 años, igual que las Ruinas Sete en las Islas Sete (Kanto)-la voz de Clyde se difuminaba en el sonido de sus propias pisadas.

-Oye ¿ese agujero estaba ahí antes?-señalando el agujero cerca de donde estaba el rompecabezas, Clyde y Lincoln se acercaron a ver si se veía el fondo.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-ambos voltearon y vieron a una mujer con ropa de cazadora de tesoros acompañada por un jolteon.

_Jolteon, pokémon relámpago. Concentra la débil actividad eléctrica de sus células para lanzar dañinas descargas._

-Buscábamos conocimiento antiguo pero también quiero que nos conozcamos a profundidad-antes de lo que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar Clyde ya se había arrodillado y tomado la mano de la cazadora de tesoros pero el momento fue interrumpido por un onda trueno que lo deja ahí tirado.

-Perdónelo a estado bajo mucho estrés-la cazadora de tesoros y Lincoln ignoraron a Clyde que todavía estaba paralizado.

-Soy Lina-Lincoln se fijó que lo mucho que se parecían un poco, ambos tenían el pelo blanco a excepción de un mechón azul y por los ojos verdes-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Clyde entre los espasmos empujo a Lincoln a el muro detrás del rompecabezas.

-Lo siento-el tono de Clyde sonó un poco falso, Lincoln miro a Clyde con cierta irritación pero el sonido de algo desmoronándose a sus espaldas.

-Con permiso-de la manera más educada Lina empujo a Lincoln sin ninguna delicadeza.

H-U-I-D-A

-Se referirá a al objeto, la cuerda huida-Clyde ya se había repuesto y estaba intercalando su atención entre el muro y el trasero de Lina.

Lina saco de su bolso de viaje una cuerda huida y después de salir de las ruinas un temblor obligo a Lincoln y Clyde a resguardarse abrazándose el uno al otro mientras gritaban con algo de pánico hasta que Lina volvió ambos se separaron y fingieron que no pasaba nada.

-Mientras figuen que nada paso porque no vemos este nuevo hueco en el muro-Lincoln y Clyde se miraron con pena y siguieron a Lina.

* * *

**Sábado, 4:35 pm: Ruinas alfa, cámara interior**

La sala tenía una vibra mucho más extraña que la del rompecabezas y por extraño que parezca había cuatro urnas con una baya, una baya antídoto, un polvo energía y un polvo curación.

-¿Qué fraude?-dijo Lina pero sin decir más se agencio los objetos pero cuando retiro el último las inscripciones se separaron de las paredes revelando que se trataba de muchos unown que representaban distintas letras-esto no me lo esperaba-dicho esto los tres empezaron a correr cómo pollos descabezados.

Los unown empezaron a lanzar su movimiento poder oculto, un movimiento nuevo para todos que no afecto igual a chikorita que a rocket. Cada vez que derrotaban a uno cuatro más aparecían.

-Esto no tiene sentido, cómo es posible que le prácticamente debilite a mi chikorita y no al cyndaquil de Lincoln-no era la última vez que Lina o Lincoln le pasaban una baya o poción.

-En primera se llama rocket y en segunda parece que lo que varía es el tipo no la potencia-Lina estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar otra cuerda huida para escapar pero eso servía para pasar un objeto de curación.

-¿Y eso de que sirve?-Los unown a pesar de su bajo nivel fueron capaces de acorralarlos haciendo que la opción más lógica fuese huir por las laberínticas ruinas.

-¿Alguno de sus pokémon sabe excavar?-Lina puso una cara "porque no se me ocurrió antes" y sacando a su sandslash.

_Sandslash, pokémon ratón:_ _En un intento por esconderse, saldrá corriendo a gran velocidad, dejando tras de sí una gran polvareda._

-roadkill usa excavar-mientras el pokémon el ratón cava la salida, el pokémon ratón fuego lo cubre de los unown.

* * *

**Sábado, 6:51 pm: ruta 32**

Lina, Lincoln y Clyde salieron por una de las formaciones rocosas de la ruta 32, más específicamente frente a una dominguera que salto asustada al verlos salir de repente.

-*uff* Apenas y no la contamos no muchachos-Lincoln asintió pero Clyde ya se había puesto en acción.

-Apenas termine de seguir la luz al final del túnel y me encuentro con un hermoso ángel-la pobre dominguera no pudo reponerse de la sorpresa antes de que Clyde intentara de ligar, lo que paso a continuación era de esperarse; fue abofeteado por la chica y atacado por su pokémon, un nidoran hembra.

_Nidoran hembra, pokémon pin veneno: Pequeña y dócil, cuando la atacan, utiliza el cuerno venenoso que tiene encima de la cabeza._

El rato Clyde estaba siendo consolado por el olor de la hoja de chikorita y Lincoln ayudaba a Lina con los unown que capturo.

-Nunca pensé en ver este tipo de pokéball tan pronto, se llaman nivel ball ¿cierto?-se trataba de una esfera de color negro y amarillo, decorada con una flecha roja en la mitad superior, y de color blanco en la inferior.

-No pensé que supieras el tipo de pokéball se trataba-Lina quien jamás se había planteado la idea de tener hijos no diría que no a tener uno cómo Lincoln pero no lo iba a admitir-desde la A hasta la J, solo diez letras ¿crees que haya más?-Lina y Lincoln pusieron el índice en el entrecejo y usando el pulgar para golpearse la mejilla, sin darse cuenta que hacían lo mismo.

-Debe haber más, mi tía Lacy dice que hazlo todo o no hagas nada y además había algo escrito "ESTAS PALABRAS SEGUIRAN AQUÍ CON EL TIEMPO"-Lincoln toco la medalla céfiro por encima de la ropa que desilusiono a Lina.

-Vaya tienes buen ojo-Lincoln se sorprendió bastante, parecía que Lina quería que él la acompañara en sus investigaciones.

-No nada, se está haciendo tarde ¿Qué te parece si aprovecho y los llevo al centro pokémon?-mientras Lincoln va a sacar a Clyde de su estado depresivo, Lina saco a su fearow y los llevo al centro pokémon de la ruta 32 a la entrada de la cueva unión.

* * *

**Sábado, 7:15 pm: Centro pokémon de la ruta 32**

Lina dejo a Lincoln y Clyde en frente del centro pokémon, Clyde parecía del tipo que se marean fácilmente por lo que estaba vomitando en unos arbustos.

-Clyde va a tener problemas durante su viaje si se marea tanto-Chikorita estaba, una vez más, usando el aroma de su hoja para recomponerse.

-Sabes Lincoln tienes muy buen ojo y parece que te harás fuerte si sigues este camino pero no tienes que seguir una línea recta asi que si puedes tomar un pequeño desvió no te lo pienses mucho, si-Lincoln se sorprendió ya que si bien él mismo no tenía una agenda de viaje muy apretada no había considerado ver más de lo que su ruta de viaje le mostraría.

-Supongo-una vez que Clyde volvió de vomitar se dispusieron a entrar al centro pokémon sin embargo al momento de entrar de entrar, Lincoln choco contra alguien; un chico pelirrojo de piel clara, como Lincoln, tiene pecas en las mejillas, lleva una camisa larga verde de la manga con las mangas blancas y tiene una impresión de un engranaje azul, pantalones azul marino con un cinturón negro.

-Ten más cuidado idiota-Lincoln iba a argumentar que fue un accidente pero en el choque se le cayó la medalla céfiro y el chico se la arrebato sin más-alguien cómo tú no debería de cargar con algo como esto-Lincoln estuvo a punto de usar los puños para recuperar su medalla pero Lina lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo dices?-Lina impidió que Lincoln empezara una pelea en medio del centro pokémon-vamos a fuera-supo que fue la respuesta correcta cuando Lina no lo impidió.

El grupo se fue a un terreno tras el centro pokémon que estaba habilitado para batallas, Lincoln y el chico que se presentó como Chandler se pararon a cada uno de los lados de la arena y Lina fungiría cómo árbitro.

-Prepárate para perder, Larry-Chandler se mostraba muy confiado de su anterior y actual declaración.

-Es Lincoln y hare que te tragues tus palabras.

-Bien chicos las reglas son las siguientes; será una batalla de tres vs tres y la batalla terminara cuando los tres pokémon de cualquier lado no puedan continuar, listos, comiencen-ambos sacaron a su primer pokémon, eevee y beedrill respectivamente.

Beedrill comenzó con picotazo veneno que consiguió envenenar a brush que ataco con placaje, el siguiente movimiento de beedrill fue doble ataque consiguiendo acertar dos golpes tanto que Lincoln decidió cambiarlo por rocket pero beedrill ataco con disparo demora, beedrill está vez no consiguió envenenar a rocket que uso ascuas, que debilito a beedrill.

-Maldita sea, no creas que has conseguido algo-el siguiente pokémon de Chandler fue sentret, que empezó con ataque rápido mientras rocket ataco con ascuas, choque de ataques que resulto en que Lincoln vuelva a cambiar rocket por lightball que confiado en su ordeno usar placaje que fue crítico, lightball uso impactrueno para vencerlo.

-Fracasados me están haciendo perder-el ultimo pokémon fue wooper que uso pistola agua que fue crítico mientras lightball uso placaje, lightball fue el primer pokémon de Lincoln que se debilito.

-Buen trabajo, toma un descanso-brush volvió a salir, ambos adversarios usaron látigo dos veces hasta que wooper uso portazo y brush placaje resultando en que brush cayera por el veneno-descansa amigo te lo mereces.

-ja, todo lo que te queda es ese pokémon fracasado esto está chupado, wooper usa pistola de agua-rocket estaba muy débil por el combate con sentret, pero estaba dispuesto a darlo todo en su último ataque, en el que jugó un papel importante su velocidad que le consiguió la victoria.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía-Lina y Clyde se acercaron a felicitar a Lincoln, Lina parecía especialmente orgullosa.

-No lo entiendo, no tiene sentido, se supone que no puedo perder-Chandler parecía estar en shock, en el mal sentido.

-Fue un gran combate-Lincoln quiso ser un "buen ganador" y animar a su oponente; cómo su madre le enseño aunque su tía Lacy le dijo que no parezca muy piadoso con sus oponentes, cinco palabras o menos.

-No me toques después de todo no creo que llegues muy lejos-lanzo la medalla de gimnasio cerca de Lincoln y se fue a Lincoln le parecía que no le parecía que fuera a ser la última vez que lo vería y seguiría sin ser un encuentro agradable.

-Bueno debería de llamar a mi madre-Lincoln se fue a una esquina del centro pokémon a hablar por su pokégear, Lina se retiró a ya que tenía que ir a dar su reporte de lo ocurrido en las ruinas alfa a los científicos encargados, Clyde también tenía que llamar al profesor Elm.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, uno de los motivos de la tardanza fue que en el primer borrador pasaban muchas cosas, entre que esa versión Lincoln salvaba a Clyde del miembro del team rocket que te ofrece una cola slowpoke, cruzan la cueva unión, se enfrentan al team rocket en el pozo slowpoke, Lucy ganaba la medalla colmena y tenía un combate con Lincoln ya había muchas cosas pasando y las que iban a pasar decidí rehacer el capítulo y presentar mejor a Clyde.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
